Vampire Hunter D: Tale of a False Utopia
by VIZexion
Summary: With the dying remnants of the Nobility seeking sanctuary in Gensokyo, the renown Vampire Hunter D takes on a new contract, and potentially faces one of his greatest challenges yet. Other things are not as they seem, and he will be tested in all regards. Rated M for graphic violence, occasional strong language and implied sexual content. In progress.
1. I

Vampire Hunter D

Tale of a false utopia

_**A/N: **_I would quickly like to point out a few things before beginning this fic. Firstly, it is a crossover pairing the popular doujin series "Touhou Project" with the Vampire Hunter D universe. Appropriately, I have altered Gensokyo in some sense. While it is still on Earth and sealed off by the great Hakurei Barrier, it has been shifted 10,000 years into the far future, with D's ravaged world, the Frontier, being the outside as opposed to modern day which the canon suggests. Additionally, the Nobility have left the place disturbed for a variety of reasons, largely due to the Hakurei Barrier. But with the advent of humanity and the dying remnants of the Nobility, Gensokyo now serves as the Nobility's last hope for sanctuary away from Vampire Hunters. Lastly, all characters portrayed herein will be played as closely to canon as possible. The D that appears will be from the novels by Hideyuki Kikuchi, not his manga or anime counterparts. It is my hope that this fic stands as a testament to Kikuchi's wonderful series, as well as the stunning universe ZUN has created through his games.

**Content warnings: **As this fic closely follows the style of the VHD novels themselves, all I can warn for in advance is graphic violence and strong language at times. Sexual content may be hinted upon, but never elaborated in full detail. It is my hope to emulate Hideyuki Kikuchi's writing, while staying original for the plot.

I.

Even beyond the boundaries, within a place regarded as the stuff of dreams, there was no place that could be truly called safe. Yet, the scenery of this forest belied it all. The ground and sparse treetops were still blanketed with a fresh snow, with an eerie silence enveloping its entirety. There wasn't even a cry of a distant, starving beast. Indeed, this was the perfect place for one to succumb to their exhaustion and dream endlessly. Such deception however wasn't fallen to by those who took up dangerous lines of work. One individual in particular could never hope to dream. This curious wanderer, clad in a worn, black coat with a traveler's hat and blue pendant at his breast was the epitome of dashed hopes. Looking no more than 18 years old, he moved quietly. Raven black hair spilled down to his shoulders. The moon above illuminated his unearthly beautiful features. Even with the shadows defining his cheeks and thick, masculine eyebrows, there was little else they could do to emphasize his appearance. An unremarkable long sword was sheathed upon his back, which ran down marginally past where it ended. His frame was powerful, his shoulders broad. The traveler was beauty exemplified, the most seasoned of hunters. This night was like no other. He would not be fooled by the silence, as; there were always eyes on him.

As always, his suspicions proved correct.

A barrage of colored lights shot out from both sides. The hunter wasted little time in getting to it. Despite their fast speed and sparse amounts of space between them, there was no impact to their target. He'd simply vanished – or so it seemed. Not to be underdone, the barrage continued, intensified, completely unforgiving as the slightest mistake in movement would make one into mincemeat. While no hunter was in sight, he had actually been dodging them, each and every one and blocking them where able with streaks of silver light. Such swift strokes from his sword weren't uncommon – he was a master of the blade. Becoming increasingly frustrated at this point, his assailants presented themselves. On the surface, one could question if these were the assailants at all. They resembled young girls, levitating partially in the air with small, clear wings sprouting at their backs. However, as with all else he came to learn, looks were deceiving. These were fairies, or even pixies. All throughout the Frontier, fairies and pixies were engineered to instill terror into humanity by the Nobility. Enforcers. Though their numbers lessened throughout the centuries, they still posed a threat to any lone traveler with malicious intentions. The leader of the group licked her lips, expression conveying both frustration and awe of his abilities. "A pity that you need to die," she stated in a high tone of voice. "I was truly enjoying myself. I've never encountered one of your caliber." Making a motion with her head, she gestured for the others to move in unison toward him and make a final strike. However, the chance was never seen. The lead fairy was cut down from the head in half. The others, for once in their many centuries frightened at an opponent's ability, flew back into the woods.

"…" A sigh emerged from his lips. Though just a sigh, his tone was low and haunting. Resuming the way he'd gone before, a set of unseen hands applauded in the distance. "My my, such skill. Nothing less of the great Vampire Hunter D." A new female voice remarked. "Clearly, the things I've heard about you were true." Stepping from the shadows, a blonde haired, beautiful woman emerged. She was clothed in a strange set of white clothes, with a parasol held casually in her left hand. "Were you the orchestrator of that assault?" D asked, in a voice that couldn't be called cold as much as it was seemingly emotionless. "But of course. A test of abilities is always necessary. Fairies are plentiful, their stupidity serves as much to my advantage as does their strength. I merely wished to see if the claims and myths were true, from unheard of skill down to those…handsome looks." She concluded with a smirk. The woman herself wasn't typically wooed or flustered, but the hunter before her was simply the most breathtaking of men she'd encountered anywhere outside the boundary. "Then, I have nothing else to prove to you." D replied, not fazed by the woman's clearly suggestive behavior. "Ahh..~ So stoic... How it warms my old heart." "What do you need from me?" He asked, still with his ever soft voice, but with a commanding overtone. "I needed to take you on for some work, hunter. Those Nobility outside of our land's border... They've been causing problems ever since making an opening. Not that I mind their presence particularly, as some residents are already such beings. However, there was one in particular I need you to deal with. He's been preying on one of our land's resident Shrine Maidens, Reimu Hakurei. A guardian and protector of the peace. While she's so capable on her own, I fear she can only do so much against one of the more powerful Nobles. I feel you are right for the job. I will pay you handsomely, of course... along with anything else you'd like~" It was seldom that she ever yearned for the touch of a male, much less desired one, but this hunter was truly exceptional in every regard. "50 million dalas. I will also need as much information as you can provide on this Noble." Smirking once more, and pleased at the outcome, she nodded. "Very well. I am known as Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai. I will provide you with all you need for the task." There was no further response from the taciturn hunter, aside from a nod.

"So it begins." Yukari thought to herself, smirking out of view. Waving a hand, a black hole opened, a series of red eyes peering from within. "Step through here, D. There is much to be done." She said, her mischievous intent bleeding through her words. Naturally, only silence answered her.


	2. II

**A/N: **Just a quick note to clarify any confusion. This next chapter takes place a long while before D's encounter with Yukari, and is to merely shed light on upcoming events. It is short but very necessary for the plot.

II.

Their great race was coming close to an end. With each passing day, more of the Nobility met their demise from a growing profession- Vampire Hunting. While most were sorely unsuccessful at their attempts, there were a few that proved themselves dangerous despite only having human heritage. It disturbed him to the core. Such a proud race they once were. How he remembered the Nobility's arts and sciences at their pinnacle within the Capital thousands of years ago. How flashing lights – those of spacecraft engineered by Nobles, twinkled into the heavens, exploring the eternal cosmos and worlds beyond the ravaged Earth. Alas, no more. Seated in a room enveloped completely by blackness, save the scarcely lit candles, Lierge sighed to himself. This castle had one day been great, too. He'd always receive visitors, Noble Lords and Ladies those centuries past. The haunting melody of a cheerful waltz and laughter of elegant couples echoed throughout the now empty, deteriorating halls. There was nothing more to hope for now. For once raising himself out of his empty throne in the main chamber, Lierge dusted off his clothing. It consisted of a black cape made of suede, with a Gulliver shirt and a tailored black and gold jacket/ Because of the durable nature of the now rare materials these clothes were fashioned from, they had stood the test of the centuries. To some extent they were discolored – a sad reminder of what once was. Even so, he was undoubtedly handsome. White hair poured generously past his ears, and halted at the neck midway. His features were striking, eyes colored a storm gray.

"Jenkins, have you found what I asked for?" He called out into the blackness. "Yes, I have my Lord." A mechanical voice answered. It was commonplace for the Nobility to have AI servants running their castles, and even now, many still operated despite the absence of their former masters, forever attending to their domain and awaiting returns never to be. "Good. Elaborate." "Gensokyo as you've called it, is a world consisting of humans, monsters, and even a few Nobility. It is sealed off by a magic barrier with warding seals. I'm not entirely sure of why this is, but the spell is primitive at best. I will work on a solution to break through. It should not take long. In the meantime, should I inform any Nobility within a one thousand mile radius of this move you plan? From what I can see… it truly is an ideal haven to reestablish the glorious race." If he was fortunate, one or two would answer. They were far and between, but nevertheless there. They were in hiding like Lierge, awaiting a possible death.

"Go through with any necessary measures. I wish to not only keep such an opportunity to myself." "Very well. I shall keep you updated." The mechanical voice sunk back into the blackness. The few entries he'd read in aging journals across the Frontier were true after all. For the first time in ages, he felt solace.

Then, there came a light from the darkness.


	3. III

III.

The place was barely situated on the border. A glowing, purple barrier which seemed to stretch on for an eternity separated it from the ravaged, harsh Frontier beyond it. It was no wonder that this place would be deemed sanctuary. The scenery before the hunter was an expanse of green, with trees covering the landscape. Flowers bloomed here and there, and insects lazily went about their business within them. It wasn't artificial or the result of weather control machines which countless villages, towns, and cities across the Frontier utilized for agriculture and ideal living conditions. This was entirely natural. The barrier must have kept the land sealed off from the nuclear war that destroyed the world those thousands of years ago. Of course, such beauty only served as a compliment to the hunter's already unearthly looks. Stepping out of the barrier, Yukari followed in tow. There was a small house nearby. It was reminiscent of classical eastern architecture, simple, but nonetheless pleasing to the eye. Neatly planted rows of flowers adorned the entranceway. "This is the Yakumo household, where you'll be staying." Another smirk played on the woman's pale lips, and she extended an arm. "Come inside. I'll have Ran serve us some tea." "Quite the place, isn't it?" A hoarse voice from nowhere in particular chimed. It was the parasite in D's left hand, and it had a habit of making remarks at uncalled for times. "Man, even I haven't seen anything like this. Not even the Capital can compare."

The inside of the house was enormous, belied by its exterior appearance. A menagerie of all sorts of things, some of which dated as far back to pre-war items consisted of the décor. It was charming, to say the least. D recognized a great deal of it, including a greater dragon's fang that sat on one of the shelves, along with an atomic pendulum clock ticking away. "Ran? We have a visitor. Please put on the tea." "Yes, my lady," another female voice called out. At that moment, a small, energetic thing of a girl with brown hair and peculiar cat ears bound out, dressed in red with a green hat. "Nyaaaa, a guest!" she cried, leaping into the hunter's abdomen. She was far shorter than Yukari, scarcely five feet in diameter. However, her excitement kept her from peering into his features until the current moment. A flush immediately overtook her delicate countenance, and she looked away absentmindedly. "Murrrr.." "Lady Yukari? The tea is—" Another woman, similar in appearance to Yukari albeit with nine tails resembling a fox's stated, cut short by D's presence. Like with any other female, her reaction was no different, being a mixture of awe and disbelief, followed by a deep blush. Like with many other residents in the land, they had seldom seen men appear. "I see you've met D," Yukari chimed, with an amused smirk. "Your tea, Lady Yukari. There's a cup for you as well, D." Extending his hand, D took the cup from the serving plate, and put it to his lips. Oddly, it seemed as if the beverage brought color to his pale visage. "Tell me when the problem started," He asked after a brief moment. "So quick to get right to business, are we D?" Yukari replied, chuckling slightly. She couldn't help but to be amused by the vampire hunter's stoic demeanor – it was truly an example of good character, especially with one of his caliber. "About two months ago, I believe. Reimu had informed me that there had been sightings of strange things. Questionable characters, creatures that have never once appeared in Gensokyo.. When she went to check for a potential break in the boundary, she found that it had been altered with a strange device. Her attempts to remove it did little. She also told me a few times that she'd felt as if she were being watched late at night. I went to investigate this myself, and from what little I could discern, all signs pointed to the Nobility of the outside world. I knew there were hunters on the outside as well. I opened the border and began to question whomever I met in backwater village taverns, towns, and storefronts about a recommended hunter. They presented tales of a hunter with great skills and unnatural beauty. Of course, I didn't believe it until I came across you by chance that night. Those fairies.. Normally they prove to be a challenge even with some of the powerful residents, but you.. I've never seen anything like that. It was all verified at that point on."

"Sounds like a rift tearer, D." That peculiar hoarse voice stated again, although in a tone only D could catch without concentrating. Rift tearers were machines developed by Nobility scientists during the bygone renaissance. Although the concept was complex, the assembly itself was simple, and cheap to produce. They were used to rip apart barriers and wards of pure energy and other materials, and saw great utilization by both humans and the Nobility. "That's enough information. I'll go out and question with what you've told me. Thanks for the tea." Turning his back away from the mesmerized trio, Yukari tilted her head. The enormous sum she promised would be well spent. Indeed, he was at the top of his class… and beyond.


	4. IV

IV.

Chalus scoffed at the hovel they'd found themselves in. Though the Noble now found himself with fellow kin, in this sealed off land with unprecedented natural beauty, dissatisfaction was fresh within in his mind. He was accustomed to the absolute finest, during that extraordinary renaissance and beyond. To believe that humans had such insolence. They had their place, to serve as sustenance as well as care for the Nobility. Such was the law of nature. The repulsive profession of vampire hunting had only taken off a thousand years ago or so. To think that lowly dogs felt they controlled the world, and to destroy all that the Nobility had given and blessed them with, such—

"The accommodations may not be exemplary, however, are you not comforted by the fact that we now have sanctuary?" A female voice stated, sounding more like that of a child than of the beautiful, green haired woman that emerged from the shadows. Her attire was simple and conservative. A white dress, nonetheless, it was very lovely. It conformed to her waist and modest chest nicely. "This is a place where the Nobility can live in peace. The wastes outside are befitting to humans, so let them have their world. What little beauty is left here will belong to the elite." She smiled softly, placing a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. Chalus himself, like the other two Nobles he found himself with, was a handsome individual. His features were also defined and striking, with poignant, piercing black eyes. He also had long black hair, akin to that of a crow's feathers. It was neatly braided and fell just past his shoulders, with bangs parted at his countenance. His attire, unlike that of the woman's, could hardly be called simple. Clad in a Gulliver shirt, with the finest white clothes and a black and white overcoat with knee high, polished black boots, Chalus was indeed the epitome of aristocratic elegance. "Lebana, I was assured by Lierge that we would have suitable accommodations. Even the empty halls of my Coldswan manor, those listless, monotone halls… I will not be played for a fool. We are not vermin, only the finest can befit our trio." The three nobles had been holed up in what appeared to be an old, wooden house. It was left in a state of disrepair and only minimally did it serve the purpose for shelter."

"In time, Chalus. For now I'd suggest biting your tongue and dealing what's presented to you." Lierge emerged from one of the rooms, dusting off his jacket and sighing gently to himself. "You're fortunate enough that I took measures to contact you, rather than leaving you to be picked off by opportunist hunters. In time, we will re-establish what is rightfully ours here in Gensokyo. Patience is still an applicable virtue." Lebana nodded in agreement, taken by Lierge's ability to make any situation both realistic and positive. It was the very reason she'd been convinced to accompany him, at any rate. "I understand that, but this was hardly the place I'd be assured of staying in." Chalus scoffed, looking away to the side.

"At any rate… I come with unfortunate news. Not that it cannot be handled, but it must be brought to your attention." Sighing once more, Lierge cleared his throat. "There is a hunter that has trailed us past the border." Silence flooded the room. "I do not know who, but the signs are present, including evidence of tracking. The rift tearer we implemented area also seems to have been tampered with…" "Damned animal!" Chalus cried, slamming his fist into the wall. "I was _assured_ that this was sanctuary, you worm, that we'd be free from this sort of impudence!" "Settle down. The hunter can be anyone, and from what it appears, there is only one. One of them, against the three of us. We'll have to change our location, but the hunter will be dealt with. I expected something along these lines to happen, a consequence for liberty. Jenkins informed me of a manor in the nearby area." Pulling out a small, metallic device with an input pad and screen, he brought up a prior message. These devices were used to communicate with AI servants during periods of absence, and data could be relayed back and forth. "The Scarlet Devil Manor. A Noble woman named Remilia resides there, and claims to have relation to the Sacred Ancestor along with her sister." "Preposterous! Such arrogant claims." Chalus stated bitterly. "She is most likely fabricating that, however, we cannot deny ourselves opportunity for a shelter with our own kind." For once, Chalus nodded in agreement. "Any objections?" That eerie silence flooded the house once more. "Good. We'll set off now. I'll have Jenkins relay the location."

Were such efforts always in vain?


End file.
